


The Love That Resides Within: Here's To Forever.

by IAmTheUberWriter (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: From Liars To Lovers. [5]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/IAmTheUberWriter
Summary: Charlotte and Melissa prepare for the greatest day of their lives.
Relationships: Charlotte DiLaurentis/Melissa Hastings
Series: From Liars To Lovers. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/750783
Kudos: 4





	1. Here's To Forever: The Revelation.

Melissa's eyes fluttered open, "Mm.. don't you dare."

"Why not?" Charlotte pouts.

"We've got things to do today, that's why," the brunette is in and out of the shower and fully dressed in thirty minutes.

"Why is Ali sending me pictures of wedding dresses? Are we going to a wedding?" Charlotte's face is scrunched up in confusion, which makes Melissa's entire body shake with all kinds of feelings.

"It's ours," Melissa grins at her fiancee over her shoulder. 

"Uh, what?!" Charlotte cups her hand over her ear.

"The wedding we are attending this Saturday, is OURS, Charlotte."

She's speechless, and Melissa officially melts.

"I can't wait," she finally whispers after a few minutes, a grin a mile wide appearing on her face, "God I love you..."

She smiles, "I love you too babe."

Charlotte was sliding into her favorite slip ons when Ali arrived, "ready?"

"Can we skip all the formalities and just get married now?" Charlotte sighs.

"No!" Ali laughs, shaking her head.

Charlotte and Ali left, Melissa laughing loudly as Toby pops up.

She secures the apartment, tossing the keys in her sling pack along with the other essentials.

Toby secured two Eurostar tickets in first class, a big smile on his face.


	2. Long Train Runnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the Doobie Bros. It's that single that they released, the really popular one, that provides our chapter title, where Toby and the family hop on the train from Paris to London.

Spencer giggles as they plop down across from her, "hey you two, just got my ticket from the conductor."

"It's a good thing you're fluent in French too," Toby grins.

"There you kids are," Peter laughs, handing them each a beverage.

Melissa and Toby raised their Sprites, and Spencer her Diet Coke, "Pacing ourselves to start the day off Dad?"

"We're drinking most of the weekend," he smirks, "We have to pace ourselves."

"I'm so happy for you two," Peter kisses Melissa's cheek.

"Thank you Dad," Melissa grins, "But the truth is? It was only a matter of when it happened, not if it was going to."

She sips on her Sprite, thoughts of her wedding filling her head.

She smiles as she looks up from her phone, reaching for her Sprite in the cup holder and taking a sip, realizing it was the last drop.

Peter goes and gets her another, sliding it into her hand, getting up to recycle the empty can.

"Bachelor weekend baby!" Melissa grins.

"Yeah, because we all know Charlotte's the bride," Spencer joked.

"Well, yeah Spence, technically, because I proposed, I /am/ the groom," Melissa laughed.

"Yes!" Spencer grinned, "We love you!"

"Toby?" she nudges her boyfriend.

"She knows I love her," Toby laughs.

Melissa smirks, "He just admitted it in public."

Toby smirks back, an amused look on his face.

Melissa had finished her second Sprite, DJ and Greg telling her that they'd be prepared with wheatgrass shots to make sure she was able to pace herself. Melissa had always come up with a plan for things like this, and was glad they'd have them ready for her at the bars.

"Thank God," she exhaled in relief.

DJ, Greg and Cam, her best friends always had her back. And since they were doing a mini pub crawl? Well, truth be told, Melissa was going to need all the allies she could get, because when you get a group of the Hastings family together? Everything becomes a competition.

Especially when drinking was involved.

The last stop? The Lanesborough's Library Bar. It was going to be the place where Melissa let loose, because of the fact that they'd gotten a room block courtesy of her uncle. It paid to have someone who was a VIP in your party and family.


	3. Bachelor Family Fun.

They arrive at the Lanesborough, everyone checking in and taking their things to change. 

The Library Bar would be where they met a few minutes later.

Melissa and Spencer were changing into formal wear, talking about the wedding.

"I know you're excited about this," Spencer smiles.

"It'll be the best day of our lives," Melissa grins, sliding on her favorite pair of business casual flats.

Dressed according to the bar and hotel dress codes, the sibling pair made their way down to the Library Bar and sat down, Peter sliding a whiskey drink into Melissa's hand, "Thank you," she beams up at him.

She sipped slowly, smiling at her friends and family, "I appreciate you all for showing up to celebrate my engagement tonight. It means a lot to have you all here."

The gallery raised their glasses, "To you and the Charmer."

She nods, "Thank you," Spencer and Toby sitting to her immediate left. 

Toby beams as Spencer leans into him sipping slowly on her mocktail. 

Four hours later, Melissa was a mess.

"She's going to be the death of me bro," the brunette sighed up at Toby.

"You and I are the luckiest fools on the planet," the carpenter grins.

"We can't be foolish!" Melissa gasps, "Our taste in women says the complete opposite!" she pats him gently on the cheek, and he laughs.

"O--kay now drunkie!" Spencer giggles, "Let's getcha inside before you show up to the wedding with bruises on your legs."

They manage to get her inside, securing the door, and Melissa stumbles to the couch.

The elder of the three brunettes lets out a loud yawn.

Spencer slides her shoes off, putting them next to the coffee table, and as she grabs the blanket, she notices her sister's already out cold.

She gently slides it over her, smiling, "Congratulations Mel, I'm so happy for you."

She falls asleep next to her boyfriend not long after. The Hastings sisters had certainly come farther than anyone expected.


	4. The Day Before The Big Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flash forward will occur to bring us into the next story.
> 
> #CharlissaApproaching!

"Good morning sunshine," Spencer can't help but grin and giggle at Melissa's confused face.

She shakes her head, laughing softly, "We passed out here."

"Yeah we did," Spencer smiles.

It was two days before the wedding, and final fittings for the suits are now done; Melissa and the guys, minus the dads and Jason, and plus Caleb and Emily, are out at Zizzi's in Covent Garden]

She had her sport casual outfit on: A new Nike tracksuit, a David Beckham tribute tee, and the matching shoes, yep! She was definitely going casual and comfortable that night.

Pizza, pasta, and beers were flowing, the group holding off on the hard liquor for the next few days.

She looked around, Caleb beaming at her, he knew where her head and heart were. It was in her eyes.

They were all equally as honored to be present for the wedding as Melissa was to be a participant.

{FF: The DiLaurentis-Hastings wedding is finally here!}

It felt like time was flying forward way too quickly, because when Melissa woke up the next day, it was the day she was finally getting married.

She lets Caleb and the guys take her things, her father and uncle arriving shortly thereafter, "Here's the keys uncle Dan, thanks for letting me crash here."

"Any time sweetheart," Dan nods, kissing her on the cheek, "I know I don't even have to ask."

"I've /been/ ready for this," Melissa beams, stepping out so he could lock up, Peter meeting them by the Town Car.

"You okay?" he smiles.

"I'm perfect."

She's grinning as she says it.

And why wouldn't she be? Today was one of the best days of her life!


End file.
